Ender Goes Insane
by The Imperator
Summary: My First Alternate Sequel to Ender's Game. Ender becomes insane.
1. Default Chapter

My First Alternate Sequel to Ender's Game:

Ender Goes Insane

Chapter 1 – The Denial.

Bean couldn't believe it as he looked at Ender. He had an unusual expression on his face. It looked less troubled. Too less troubled.

"No, Bean, he has hardly been speaking English, let alone been understandable, in 5 weeks." Alai said.

"But, it _can't_ happen. He'll get better soon. It's been really hard on him, you know. He didn't _hate_ the Formics." He convinced himself that as much as he could, probably because he wanted it to be true. His old instincts from the streets of Rotterdam told him different. They wanted him to be ashamed that Ender was so weak, that he was a bugger-lover. But for some reason he couldn't do it. All he had been through at battle school had changed him, into a different person. He left Ender's quarters, and made it way to his room. In his room, the usual familiarity of the scene was gone. It was as if it was foreign. The fact had dawned on him. He was starting to accept it.

"No!" He screamed as he hit his bed frame with his fist. "Ender's fine!"

"What'd you say?" Petra Arkanian was obviously outside his door.

"Nothing!" The word came out much louder than he had expected. "Okay then," She said quietly. He then apologized, but he was unsure whether the words even came out.

That night he had great difficulty sleeping, although that was no surprise, as it had been happening ever since Ender had become like this; it was just now, however, that he realized _why_.


	2. Chapter 2 The Interrogation

Chapter 2 – The

He was awakened, apparently, hours after he fell asleep. But not by the whir of the station, or the call of the announcements. Two men were standing in his room, and they looked as if they had been observing him for some while. The odd thing was, he was at a very small and isolated space station, and he had never seen these people before.

"What are you doing?"

"We need you in the other room, Bean." What did they want?

"Due to the state of Andrew Wiggin after the defeat of the Buggers, and your state last night, I believe that it is imperative that we should…"

"My state last night?" He was more curious now. "I did nothing but sleep last night."

"Make this easy for us, Bean," Why were they doing this investigation? "We need to know if you have been felling any different lately, and"

"Okay, I'll comply, but I need to know things first!!"

"There's no need to yell Bean," said one. The other was writing his actions down on a hyperpad. "Oh." He realized it. They thought the same thing that had happened to Ender was happening to him. They thought he was going insane, because of the buggers.

"I'm not insane."

"Good to hear," One said. Bean was far too tired for this. This was the most simplistic type of psychology in existence. He decided, however, to make it work to his advantage, which was just the type of thing he was good at. "Do you have any food? I haven't eaten yet today."

"No Bean, not this time." What? This must be very important. They're pushing him. He wasn't experienced at manipulating this. They needed the information. Now.

"Okay. What?"

"Good. Still as quick as ever." Although he said it as if it didn't sound so good. "We think the buggers have a weapon, or a side effect, some unknown variable that might drive people to insanity."

"I don't think so." He had a sudden urge to go see Ender. "Ender didn't want to kill the buggers. Didn't Rackham tell you? It's actually their fault he's out of it. They tricked him. He couldn't take it."

"Of course. You just realized that now, Bean. You seemed to deny that _before_. We believe you're becoming unstable.

"I want to know what you're talking about."

"The lack of sleep, the obvious denial, and the recent anger fit."

"Anger fit? Petra…"

"Mrs. Arkanian had nothing to do with our knowledge. We heard you." Heard him? That was laughable. These two weren't even here before today. I shouldn't have trusted that there would be no surveillance here. I'm never secure. I think my quickness is slipping. I can't provide an excuse.

"I have been – very - _homesick_ lately, and maybe, Ender is too." The words came out like water dripping awkwardly from a faucet.

"We can't send Ender home. We can't send you home, either.

"Why not?" This question _had _been bugging him since the defeat of the buggers and the almost immediate transfer to the Station, but it wasn't until now that he had asked it.

"Various security reasons." And that answer was the exact reason he had been neglecting to ask the question. He had the general idea anyway. It was probably so they wouldn't be able to release classified information on the Dr. Death and other secret things. He began to feel very uncomfortable and impatient. Get it over with.

"Well that's the reason."  
"Anything else?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


	3. Bean's Confession

Chapter 3 – Bean's Confession

Lunch. Not bad considering the location, which come to think of it, he actually had no idea of. Sitting down with Alai, Petra, Dink, and the others, he felt small. VERY small. He had grown a reasonable amount since the day he had arrived at battle school, and felt small every day, but today was different. It must have been him trying to be invisible to the others sitting around him. Petra seemed to have forgotten about last night, but he still had the sensation that the others felt different about him today. Maybe he was just being paranoid. They were laughing at the jokes Alai was telling, and Bean wasn't interested. Usually things such as interrogations or insults did not sway him. But lately his old Rotterdam instincts were slipping. Paranoia. Another side effect on insanity. If Ender truly is insane, then I can become insane as well. He is stronger then I am. "Never." Said a little voice back in his head. "If Rotterdam can't break you, nothing can." Except something that can break Ender.

"BEAN!" Dink had obviously been attempting to get his attention for a little while now. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later, when you're in your own head."

"Okay then."

- -

The buggers. I killed them all. Every one of them. I'm the most evil man in the world. I committed Genocide by annihilating an entire species. And if I weren't confined to this room, I might have killed all of humanity. Today there was only one guard making sure I didn't escape. A little midget that was on the far side of the room.

"Ender" he said. Who was this Ender? I bet he wasn't as evil as me.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked me. Of course I do.

"Adolph Hitler." I replied. The little midget said something else, but I couldn't hear him.

"Yes?"

"No. You are not."

"I most definitely am."

"Okay then." He seemed disappointed. What an odd little fellow. He wasn't even moving.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bean, Ender." This Ender again. What a popular person. And Bean. That wasn't even a name. It was a food.

"You're a bean? I doubt it."

"No, Ender, my name is Bean."

"I am NOT Ender, and bean is not a name! Actually, Ender isn't a name either." Why couldn't this little one understand? I couldn't explain it anymore.

"Are you going to at least try to remember?" He wants me to play games.

"Okay. I'll play," I said, it was the least I could do. "But you better not come close, for I am far too dangerous"

"Okay, Ender."

"I'm to play as Ender?"

"Yes."

"Okay, _Bean_."

"Now, Ender, I need you to understand… I want to try to make you realize that you are _really _Ender."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Adolph is NOT your name! It's Ender, and you're a reasonable and nice person!" Wow. The boy couldn't decide _what_ he wanted to do.

"Well goodbye, then!"

- -

The talk to Ender was an improvement, as he spoke to him more than usual, and understood some things, but no matter how much Bean tried to snap him back to reality, there wasn't much success. He began to think that there was no future for Ender, and he would continue for the rest of his life the way he was going about it now.

"Bean!" Called a familiar voice from behind him.

"Ho Dink!" He answered, but with less enthusiasm then he had intended.

"I wanted to talk to you in the lunchroom, but it was too crowded for a private conversation."

"What is it?"

"Come to my room." Dink's room was basically the same as everyone else's, but it had a few decorations on the wall such as shuttle pictures and engineering schematics.

"Nice place." He could think of nothing else to say.  
"Thanks. I'm thinking of becoming a shuttle engineer, that is, if I ever get out of

this place."

"I wonder if we'll ever." Bean replied.

"Anyway Bean, I've been worried about you. You've been acting differently, and I'm pretty sure it's because of Ender. Petra told me about last night, and I think I know exactly what it's about. Petra has known longer than I have, Bean. To tell the truth, I wasn't the one who was going to come to you. She was, but she wasn't sure whether you would like it or not."

"She was right to hesitate," He said, "I don't want her to know. In my entire life, from Rotterdam through battle school, I have been strong. Not physically, of course, but mentally and socially. I have bent to world my way, and never, until now, have I faltered. And you're both right, I think, in assuming that it was because of Ender. Ender was maybe not my closest friend, but he was more. He was like superman to me. He was just like me, but could achieve things that I couldn't. And every time I doubted him he pulled through. Every time I thought battle school's teachers were pushing him too far, he just advanced enough to pull through. So I got to trusting him. Just when it seemed that he was impervious to stress, the most unusual thing got to him. What HE did bothered him. He destroyed himself. I'm afraid that will happen to me. And, in a way, it is. I would never have told you this if my old self were in control."

"Then I'm glad you're old senses aren't in control."

"Ha. You could say that, Dink, but I don't like it. As much as it may benefit you, or even me, it doesn't feel natural. It's the kind of thing that makes you feel trapped inside yourself, like you can't move."

"You're too attached to Ender. He might not get better; he might always be consumed in false guilt. There comes a point at which there's not much you can do."

"Maybe so, but trying isn't always a lost cause."

"That, Bean, is true."


End file.
